


Tricked And Treated

by Sneery69



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, First Time, M/M, Open Marriage, Panties, bottom!misha, cross-dressing, top!Jensen, up-skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneery69/pseuds/Sneery69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vicky and Danneel seem to know something Jensen doesn't, and it's making him nervous. But when he arrives at their annual Supernatural Halloween Party and spots Misha in a ridiculously skimpy outfit, pieces slowly start to fall into place.</p><p>It's basically kinky first time cockles porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricked And Treated

**Author's Note:**

> This is our entry for the Supernatural Kink BigBang. The amazing art you'll find included into the fic belongs to the wonderful [ MarmeLady_Orange ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3373484), who has been an absolute delight to work with!
> 
> The prompt I used was given by the lovely [Galadwen ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadwen/pseuds/Galadwen)
> 
> And a very, very big THANKS also goes to my very patient and efficient beta-reader [theoverlordmisha ](http://theoverlordmisha.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> You're all amazing <3

                                                           

 

It’s Halloween, and Jensen isn’t ready. Danneel bickers at him from the door; she’s been telling him to hurry for what must be close to an hour now.

“Seriously honey, I promise everyone will find you hot without you doing…whatever it is you’re doing to your hair.”

Jensen frowns at her through the mirror. She’s beautiful as always, even with the ridiculous horns attached to her forehead. “Why would I want anyone but you to find me hot?” He absently tries to ruffle his hair into some kind of shape once again.

Danneel laughs loudly, leaning heavily against the door frame. It’s one of her obnoxious laughs that Jensen kinda loves and kinda hates in equal measures. It means she’s making fun of him.

“Jensen, dear. Who are you kidding? Now, seriously, hurry. I promised Gen we’d be there by eight.”

“I’m not kidding anyone,” Jensen grumbles. “Just trying to…oh God dammit!”

Danneel finally takes pity on him, turning him around so they’re face to face. “Come here.” She kisses him softly before carding her fingers through his hair gently. “There you go.”

It’s impossible, of course, and Jensen swears that she secretly used some kind of witchcraft, but suddenly his hair looks exactly as he wanted it to look. He grins at his mirror image, inexplicably giddy. “Let’s go, then.”

___

When they arrive at the party, Jared and Gen are already on their way to seriously drunk. Gen greets them a bit too enthusiastically, planting a sloppy kiss on Danneel’s cheek. “Finally! Oh my god Dany, you won’t believe it!” She giggles, and Jensen thinks it’s a bit adorable. Gen twines her arm through Danneel’s and pulls her away, all the while chattering excitedly. Almost as an afterthought, she turns around to wave at him.

“Jensen!” Jared magically appears then, almost knocking him over with his hug. “The punch is awesome! You should get some, man. Come on!” And with that, he drags Jensen in the direction of the bar. The cackles of their wives follow Jensen ominously.

___

Two cups of punch later, Jensen is about to cough up his liver, because Misha and Vicky are approaching him leisurely. And Misha wears a costume. That consists of a skimpy see through top and a short skirt. With thigh-high garters. And high heels. _Shit._

So maybe, just maybe, Jensen kept having strange dreams about his co-star, and maybe, just maybe, they went far enough that he confessed them to his wife one wine-heavy evening, close to tears.

He might never have done even that much, if not for Danneel’s insistent nagging that there simply had to be someone on set he would find hot enough to fuck – if, of course, he wasn’t married to her. She posed questions like that, sometimes. Jensen hasn’t figured out yet if she suspected, or if it was her way to open the discussion on some…experimenting in their bedroom.

_“Jesus, honey, it’s fine! It’s completely normal,” her voice had wavered a bit before she continued, “And if you should ever…be tempted, you can go ahead with it. Just…tell me about it later?”_

And Jensen hadn’t thought about it a lot, but now it suddenly dawns on him that she meant that. Hell, she even seems to encourage him, if her wide smile and thumbs up from across the room is any indication.

“Uh. Hi?” Jensen knows his voice is higher than necessary, but he has to forcibly drag his eyes up to Misha’s face and there’s no way he hasn’t noticed it. Misha always notices shit when you thought he didn’t, and then he’d hit you over the head with his knowledge when you least expected it. Except that right now, Misha is looking a bit off. It’s mostly in his strange posture, but Jensen thinks that it’s probably because he’s wearing - well, high heels.

But still, Misha seems almost …shy? He smiles only fleetingly at Jensen when he says, “Before you ask – this was entirely Vicky’s idea.”

Vicky grins beside him. She looks scary – her face is painted white on the one side and black at the left. There are spots that kind of look like bloody finger prints or something. Jensen shudders. “What are you supposed to be?”

Vicky shrugs. “We improvised – my husband here took forever to get ready. You know, shaving, getting used to the shoes…What do you think? Isn’t he quite the turn-on?”

There’s something in her eyes that makes Jensen think of a vulture. Or no, wait, not a vulture. More like a lioness that has just spotted her dinner.

“I…uh. Yeah, I guess. I mean, no, of course n…Whatever, I’ll get you both some punch.” So that could have come out smoother. Jensen knows he’s beet-red in the face, and he really wishes he hadn’t felt compelled to stare at Misha’s bare, muscled thighs the whole time.

He turns on the spot and hurries back to the bar, where the stock of alcoholic beverages seems to have dwindled considerably. He grabs two cups of punch before he has time to think about his own embarrassment, looking for Dany out of the corner of his eye. She’s not paying him any attention anymore though, apparently deep in conversation with Jared and Gen.

When Jensen gets back, there’s no sign of Vicky. (Jensen somehow isn’t surprised.) Misha has gotten into a tickling match with Osric, who wears some kind of Anime outfit. Inexplicably, Osric is basically running circles around Misha, which only makes it more obvious that something is restricting the other one in his movements.

“You two do realize that you’re supposed to dress up scary, not pretty, right?” He can’t help commenting, wondering what’s up with Misha’s strange stance. He does look rather comfortable in these ridiculous shoes, so that doesn’t seem to be it.

Osric frees himself from Misha’s hold, laughing and swinging his blond braids dramatically over his shoulder. “Jensen thinks we’re pretty, Misha.”

Misha huffs while adjusting one of his garters. Jensen isn’t looking. “Well, considering that you don’t wear a costume at all, I hardly think you’re allowed to complain.”

“I’m not complaining,” Jensen replies, and then resigns himself to blushing again. “Not that…never mind. Here, punch. Be careful, it’s pretty strong.” He hands Misha one cup and Osric the other.

Misha gulps his down immediately like one would a shot of vodka, humming contentedly. “Rather strong stuff. How many did you have?”

Jensen doesn’t stare at Misha’s now glistening red lips form the words. He _doesn’t_. “I…two. And that may have been too many, come to think of it.”

Misha only smirks at him, his thumb drawing a bit of liquid from the side of his empty glass. “Don’t be ridiculous. You’re a bit red in the face, otherwise you appear completely sober to me.”

Osric sends Misha a doubtful look, but finally hands his cup back to Jensen. “I can’t drink, I drove here. You take that, I’m going to look for Jim. He promised to dress up as a bear.”

Jensen can’t help but wonder if everyone was leaving him alone with Misha deliberately today. Did Danneel say anything…? He once again scans the familiar faces around them. While some people glance at them occasionally, nobody seems to have a serious interest in what’s happening here despite Misha’s extravagant outfit.

‘She probably told Gen,’ Jensen contemplates while absentmindedly tracing Misha’s face for clues. ‘She would have needed to tell someone, at least.’ He never quite bought her indifference, anyway. Hell, he had expected outrage and tears, not laughter and a nudge to the shoulder.

“Jen, you’re staring.” Misha says it without his usual brand of bravado. On the contrary, his voice holds a little tremor, and that really shouldn’t turn Jensen on even further. As if reading his mind, Misha makes a weird squirming motion with his hips.

“You’re really pulling off the shy schoolgirl act right now, man,” Jensen hears himself say before even realizing that Misha doesn’t actually know his thoughts. Well, hopefully. Misha laughs at him.

“I’m failing miserably, then. I’m supposed to be a vamp.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Jensen does, this time, realize that he’s staring at the space where Misha’s gartered legs disappear under the short red skirt, but can’t quite muster the motivation to stop. The muscles of Misha’s thighs look strong and bulky, and the contrast to the exquisite material of the stockings makes Jensen’s mouth run dry.

Finally, Misha’s usual spirit seems to kick in. He grins, taking Jensen’s hand and guiding it to his hip. “Let’s dance, I really like that song. Be my prom king.”

Before Jensen quite knows what is happening, he’s waltzing through the room with a man in his arms. He isn’t really aware of the song playing; it’s definitely not really waltz-encouraging though. In a ridiculous attempt at elegance, he spins Misha like he would spin Dany, with Misha taking ridiculously small steps while pivoting, and when they meet again, there’s suddenly a lot less space between their chests. Also, Jensen’s right hand has come to rest dangerously close to Misha’s ass.

“I’m drunk. What’s your excuse?” Jensen mumbles, half-serious, into Misha’s ear. Misha only laughs at him, the puff of his breath moist against the skin of Jensen’s neck.

“My excuse is that you’re looking at me like you want to fuck me against the next best wall. It’s very…intriguing.”

Jensen tries not to let the effect these words have show on his face too much, but Misha, as always, sees right through it. He stops moving to the beat of the music, instead maneuvering them slowly in the direction of the cloakrooms. Jensen goes willingly, wondering what he’s getting himself into while staring at Misha’s skirt and contemplating if he’s wearing especially uncomfortable panties underneath.

They end up in a small room that has only a table lamp in it to provide some light, next to some tables and several bookcases, so maybe it’s supposed to be an office. The laughter and music of the party are a faint background noise in here, and reality threatens to crash into Jensen under the sharp shadows of Misha’s smile.

“You still wanna do this?”

Jensen hadn't been aware that an offer had been made, but when he finally decides to move, he has Misha pushed against the door in no time. His eyes are large in the semi-darkness, blue and promising. Jensen inhales, loves that Misha smells so decidedly male, like after-shave and smoke.

Reality retreats rapidly to the background of his mind. “Yes. Gods, yes.”

Misha’s smile grows softer, more genuine. He moves his arms until they’re propped over Jensen’s shoulders again, hand coming up to card through Jensen’s hair. “Okay. Just…You won’t regret this tomorrow?”

Jensen growls, feels the desire push up against his defenses like a wild animal. He hasn’t behaved like this in a long, long time, but right now, he wants to be reckless.

He decides to answer with a kiss instead of words. Misha’s beautiful eyes close at the first contact, something like bliss passing over his features for a secret little moment. Jensen tucks it away for later.

He gently bites on Misha’s lower lip, licking and probing until Misha relents and melts against the door, letting him in. Jensen explores greedily, notes the faint taste of peppermint under the alcohol and how Misha responds first hesitantly, then firmer until he gives just as much as he takes. When Jensen finally draws back to catch some air, Misha makes a small sound of protest.

“Fuck,” Jensen curses again, not able to rip his eyes away from Misha’s large, black pupils. “Shit, Misha. What…I haven’t done this. Like, ever.”

If at all possible, Misha’s eyes grow even darker. “Never…with a man?”

Jensen tries to mask his sudden nervousness by burying his head in Misha’s neck. He nips and sucks on the skin there while his hands slowly travel down Misha’s ridiculous shirt to his ass.

Misha moans softly in his ear, barring his neck even further. “You’re doing fine so faa- ooh.”

Jensen has begun to tentatively move his fingers under Misha’s skirt, stroking the amazingly smooth skin of Misha's inner thigh while his other hand experimentally squeezes the fleshy part of his ass.

Misha appears to wear a string.

“This is so hot,” Jensen breathes, his voice a helpless, needy whine. “Fuck, I…wanted to before, but I couldn’t…couldn’t look away from you today.”

Misha chuckles breathlessly, now moving to kiss his neck, too. “I think that might have been Vicky’s plan. Our wives are almost certainly in this together, to be honest.”

Jensen slowly sinks to his knees. He just needs to know what’s under that skirt. “Yeah, I told Dany. She’s fine with it.”

Well, mostly fine. He hopes.

Jensen risks a glance up. From how he’s positioned, he can already scent Misha’s arousal, and it shouldn’t turn him on so much, should it? Women smell different, way different, and yet, he swears he’s never thought of it as so ridiculously enticing before.

Misha is staring down at him, too, mouth slack and eyes wide. It’s so obvious, how turned on he is, and it makes Jensen feel even hotter.

“Can I?”

“Please.”

Jensen grins. He’s nervous, but he also thought that he’d never get to explore that part of him, and the prospect of holding another man’s cock in his hand makes him feel excited.

He slowly strokes over Misha’s knees, clad in white, soft material before letting his hands wander further up, to where there’s only bare skin. Misha breathes way too fast, and now that Jensen really looks, he can see his erection under the skirt. The realization sends another dizzy wave of arousal through him.

Misha’s hands are carding through his hair again, their tenderness in direct contrast to his erratic breathing pattern. It moves something in Jensen, something small and breakable, and for a short moment, fear of what he’s doing here winds around his heart. But right then, his fingertips suddenly brush over silk, and under the silk, rock-hard flesh. He’s back to pure lust in mere seconds.

Misha keens – there’s no other word for it – when Jensen tentatively wraps his fingers around his cock.

“Careful,” Jensen breathes, face very close to Misha’s crotch. “We don’t want you to soil these pretty panties.”

There’s a moan and a thud telling Jensen that Misha needs a moment without visual stimulus, his head thrown back against the door. But Jensen definitely wants to add sight to what he feels with his fingers, so he cautiously lifts the soft fabric of Misha's skirt and moves forward, letting it fall down again around his head. It’s dark, warmer, and Misha’s cock under the red silk panties seems huge. It’s the most alluring thing Jensen has ever seen and the thought inspires a weird sensation in his stomach, a bit like excitement and a bit like dread.

He determinedly tells himself, ‘Fuck it, you're not a coward this time,’ before he slowly moves closer until his mouth is touching the fine material. He can feel the throb of Misha’s cock against his lips, Misha breathing raggedly above him, clutching his head through the skirt, and it’s so hot that Jensen needs a moment to collect himself, too. He nuzzles against Misha’s balls, takes a deep breath, and finally, finally wraps his lips around the tip of his cock and sucks.

Misha groans, his legs trembling so violently that Jensen wonders for a moment if Misha can hold himself up. “Shit, Jen…Fuck…”

God, yes. Everything. Jensen wants _everything_. He carefully frees Misha’s twitching cock from the silky softness of his panties and lets the material rest next to it, only slightly pressing inwards against the skin. Misha makes another helpless, insanely erotic sound.

“Please, Jen…”

“I…what can I do?” Jensen asks, because he really, _really_ wants to explore a bit more, but isn’t sure if he’s missing some kind of etiquette here. Misha just groans in frustration, looking at him with the air of someone highly inconvenienced. “Anything you freaking want, dammit!”

Jensen nods. Well, then. He moves down under Misha’s skirt again, wrapping his lips around his cock a bit more confidently this time. It tastes good, not revolting like he thought it would. Salty, heady. He tries to take all of Misha in, but his shaft is of considerable length and width and Jensen doesn’t get much farther than the middle of it. He decides that it has to do before he finally skims his right index finger behind Misha’s balls, searching, gently probing. Misha’s thighs once again quiver around Jensen, but it’s still almost a surprise when Misha’s hand clamps tight on the back of his neck. “Jen…Are you sure? We don’t have to.”

Jensen doesn’t reply, just twirls his tongue a bit around the cock in his mouth while probing cautiously until the tip of his finger finds Misha’s hole. Which is already filled.

“What the…” Jensen is so surprised he pulls back and gets up to look Misha in the face, hand still right where he can feel something small tucked inside of him. Misha’s expression is a strange mix of embarrassment and desperate arousal.

“Vicky thought it would be funny to have me wear it all night.”

Misha swallows when Jensen feels around the plug, testing its shape. Suddenly, Misha’s strange stance earlier and his unusual reserve make a lot more sense.

Misha rambles on. “I…I guess it has its merits. I’m…I’m already… god fucking dammit, Jen…I’m stretched and lubed so you could…you could…”

“I could fuck you?” Jensen whispers, slowly starting to pull the plug out of Misha and then pushing it back in. Misha jerks towards him with a surprised moan.

“I have a condom somewhere,” Jensen murmurs against Misha’s temple, enjoying how the other man seems to be so far gone already that he is barely coherent. “How do you want to do this?”

Misha has started to push back against Jensen’s hand, forcing himself harder on the plug. His eyes are glazed when he asks, “Could you hold me up?”

Another wave of lust makes Jensen press forward, his rock-hard cock pushing up against Misha almost accidentally. “Let’s try. I heard you were exceptionally bendy, after all.”

Misha barks out a laugh before promptly kissing him hard. Jensen immediately responds, marveling at the strange feeling of stubble against his skin and an unfamiliar tongue in his mouth. Misha is a demanding kisser, sucking and nibbling whenever Jensen leaves him an opening.

“Come on,” Misha finally whispers against his lips, “Want you.”

Jensen doesn’t lose any more time. He pushes his dress pants and underwear down to his knees quickly, fumbles the condom from the breast pocket of his jacket and crowds Misha further against the door. With one sure hand, he grips one of Misha’s thick thighs. “Up,” he commands, and Misha hoists his legs up and around his waist without looking like it costs him much effort.

“Gods, you’re so hot,” Jensen can’t help but mumble, aware that he’ll feel ashamed of it later. “Hold on.”

It takes a bit of maneuvering but Jensen finally wrestles the plug out of Misha and stuffs it in some random inner pocket of his jacket, only peripherally registering that it’s a very pretty shade of blue. He pushes two of his fingers directly back in – to check if there is enough lube, he tells himself, but actually because he wants to feel Misha clench around him. Misha growls at him to get it on already, though, so Jensen slowly pushes him down on his cock without giving Misha more time to complain.

Misha’s legs wrap tighter around Jensen almost immediately. “I’m fine,” he gasps out, eyes squeezed shut. “Please, come on. Give it to me.”

It’s a cheesy line, and Jensen can’t help but to flush and grin a bit. “Oh, I’ll give it to you alright. Pushy little whore.”

Misha moans again, letting his head roll back, and Jensen presses deeper cautiously. The heat and tightness of Misha around him is almost unbearable. When he adds friction to it, lifting Misha up just to guide him down on his cock again, Jensen knows he’s not going to last long.

“Tell me we’re going to do this in a bed some time,” he gasps out, without really thinking about the implications first. Misha doesn’t seem to notice, his mouth slack and throat working constantly. “Promise. Fuck, Jen, just…yes, right there, again, come on…”

Jensen tries to angle for the right spot from then on, the exertion of holding Misha up and pushing into him at the same time starting to make him feel lightheaded. He latches onto Misha’s neck with his lips, sucking dark bruises into his skin just shy of his collar line. Misha’s arms draw tighter around his neck as he seems to approach his orgasm, his voice getting higher and his words dirtier. Jensen realizes that he’ll soon be out of oxygen and doesn’t care. “Shit, Misha, I…I…”

“Yes, now. Jen, come on! I…oh, right there, right …” Misha starts to clench around him uncontrollably, and Jensen slams forward with full force, taken by surprise. He doesn’t know why it’s so incredibly intense - like he can barely breathe through it - but Misha’s moans just seem to drag him higher and higher before he finally plummets over the edge, sure that the fall was about to kill him.

They eventually have to sink to the floor, Jensen’s muscles at their end, his lungs burning. Misha pants heavily next to him, smiling like a lunatic. “Oh my. That was some serious artistry there.”

“No shit,” Jensen replies, still busy with drawing enough air. “You’re heavy for a school girl.”

“Vamp, Jen. Vamps need muscles for the prowl.”

Jensen just shakes his head, laughter bubbling up from his throat. “Whatever.”

They fall into a not entirely comfortable silence. Jensen wonders if he should broach the subject first, but feels strangely reluctant to do so. He put his cards down already anyway. He gets chatty when aroused.

“So,” Misha finally starts hesitantly. Jensen tilts his head towards him, watching. “I…really liked that.”

Jensen wants to smirk, but he transforms it into a smile. Playtime is over. “Me, too.”

“Did you mean it? That you wanted this for some time?” Misha finally turns to him, his blue eyes guarded, like he’s preparing himself for something unpleasant. Jensen doesn’t understand.

“Yeah. I…had a crush on you for ages. I told Dany because I felt so bad about it.”

It’s almost easy to talk about it now, when he has that strange certainty in him that his feelings are reciprocated. He still remembers Misha’s face when Jensen had kissed him earlier.

Misha nods. His legs are shaking where he embraces them with his arms, Jensen notes. He wants to shuffle closer and stroke them.

“Vicky and I aren’t exclusive, so this wouldn’t have repercussions for me. But she knows that I…that I…” Misha stares at him, as if searching for something specific in his eyes, before barreling on, “that I am in love with you.”

Jensen closes his eyes for a moment to collect himself, the old fear at the back of his mind fighting against overwhelming joy, before he opens them again to smile at Misha determinedly. “So you also want to…continue this?”

“Absolutely.” And there it is, Misha’s reckless grin, the cockiness Jensen has only seen glimpses of the whole evening. “I want to do all kinds of things to you.”

Jensen finally gets up, dragging Misha with him. They stand there, too close, staring at each other. “I had very inspiring dreams,” Jensen finally says, not able to suppress another big grin.

Misha’s eyebrows shot up. “Yeah? Where shackles involved?”

Jensen shakes his head in amusement, drawing Misha even closer to him and starting to rearrange his outfit, dragging Misha’s pretty skirt down and his shirt up to cover the hickeys. “Ropes.”

Misha’s mouth opens in a perfect O-shape, and it’s just too good of an opportunity to let pass. Jensen leans down to kiss the surprise from those lips, and there it is, the tender look that passes over Misha’s features like a breeze, a mere suggestion.

“We should probably get out of here,” Misha mumbles into his mouth, not even slightly drawing back.

“Mmh,” Jensen confirms, deepening the kiss for a moment. “You taste good.”

They stay like this for quite some time, but eventually, there’s a loud banging on the door, ripping them from their lazy mood. “Jensen? Are you done? We need to head back, the babysitter called. She has a family emergency.”

Jensen jumps back from Misha, staring at him with wide, fearful eyes.

“Jen, babe, can I come in?”

Jensen looks down at himself, panicking. Thankfully, Misha recovers a lot more quickly and hastily closes Jensen’s zipper, then rubs at a suspicious spot until it’s almost invisible. He steps back, giving him a thumbs up with a wobbly smile.

“I…uh…Yeah!”

Danneel cautiously pushes the door open, letting in a ray of bright light and noise. She looks at Misha with an undecipherable expression for a moment, but finally smiles and nods. Jensen starts to breathe again.

“Sorry, but she sounded really distressed.”

Jensen coughs. “Right. Um. Let’s go then.” He’s already half out of the door when he turns his head around, catching Misha's eyes over his shoulder. “Breakfast tomorrow at Joe’s?”

Misha starts were he's still standing frozen, like he’s surprised Jensen spoke again, but finally gives him a bright smile. “Meet you at ten?”

“Ten it is.”

And with a last, lingering look, Jensen draws the door shut behind him.

___

Danneel doesn’t really acknowledge him while they’re taking a taxi home, instead tapping away on her smartphone constantly, but Jensen understands that they will talk about it later. It’s probably best if they don’t breach the subject right now, anyway, with both of them a bit drunk and Jensen high on endorphins.

They relieve their Nanny from her duty with assurances that it’s alright, Danneel giving her a bit of an extra tip and a comforting hug before she ushers her out, and Jensen moves up the stairs to reassure himself that JJ is alright. He’s a bit overprotective, he’ll admit it, but it just makes him feel better to see her cuddled into the sheets and sleeping peacefully before going to bed himself.

As Jensen stands in the doorway, smiling at nothing, Dany approaches him from behind, her slender arms wrapping around him and her chin coming to rest on his shoulder.

“Isn't she adorable?” she whispers, and Jensen can feel her lips move into a smile without looking. Before he can reply though, Dany’s hand is patting down his chest to his inner pocket, feeling around the shape of something through the fabric in a frenzy. “Oh my God, Jensen!”

“Hush!” Jensen hisses, quickly closing the door so as not to wake the kid.

“You…you kinky bastard!” Danneel looks like she’s not sure if she should be amused or shocked. “Tell me this wasn’t an anal plug! Where even did you get that? Did you hide it from me?” Now she's squinting at him, suspicion clear on her face.

Jensen is sure he must be beet-red. “It’s ...not mine, exactly. Uhm. Can we maybe not do this now? I promise to tell you what you want to know tomorrow.”

Dany’s eyes grow wide, but she finally nods and continues to head down the corridor. Then, just as she's about to disappear into the bathroom, Jensen hears her snicker.

“Jesus,” she mumbles, and then promptly closes the bathroom door right into his face with a very definitive click.

‘Well,’ Jensen thinks, blinking a bit stupidly at the door knob shaped like a sea shell. ‘Let’s do this, then.’

___

The End


End file.
